Legacies
Synopsis A new PC starts work at the police station, Lord Ashfordly reports a theft, and David and Vernon have a series of difficult customers. Full Summary Probationary constable Tom Nicholson has been transferred from Scarborough to Aidensfield. Craddock puts Tom under the watchful eye of Ventress who is is less concerned with Tom's progress and more curious as to why he has left the so-called 'Sin City'. Bellamy and Ventress do some of their own investigation and discover that Tom is not as self assured as he would like them to believe as they find a newspaper item picturing him skipping with some local children and leaving his police helmet to rest on a donkey. Bellamy and Ventress are delighted with this ammunition, especially when Tom treads on a few toes at the Station. Meanwhile someone at Ashfordly Hall has been stealing Lord Ashfordly's priceless African artifacts. Ventress and Bellamy are put onto the case, searching antique shops and art dealers in the area for a lead. It soon becomes evident that the prime suspect is Patrick Mason, a history student who is staying with Ashfordly whilst he works on his thesis. The mystery is solved at one of Lord Ashfordly's famous parties. Daniel Moketso, an African Chief and Ashfordly are distant relatives and Ashfordly holds a reception in his honour. Patrick is also delighted to see Daniel, as they were students together and shared a passion for African history and culture. PC Nicholson is sent undercover to the party disguised as a waiter. He seizes this opportunity to prove himself to his colleagues and hits the jackpot when he catches Patrick loading some stolen artifacts into a nearby van. It turns out that Daniel had wanted to return the artifacts to his ancestors, and Patrick had earnestly been trying to return them to their rightful owner. Ashfordly reacts angrily but ultimately agrees to return the treasured items. Elsewhere Vernon and David are having a hard time running their taxi service. As well as dealing with everything from a snake to a sick child David ends up acting as an unwilling accomplice to a granny on a shoplifting spree, winding up spending a night behind bars. Cast * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Barbara Bolton as Mrs. Kellett * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Madeleine Moffatt as Mrs. Parker * Tom Goodman-Hill as Patrick Mason * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Roger Griffiths as Daniel Moketso * Stuart Farrell as Antique Dealer * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon Gallery File:Legacies1.png|A new face arrives in Aidensfield File:Legacies2.png|PC Tom Nicholson walks his way to HQ File:Legacies3.png|The staff questions Craddock about the probation constable Tom File:Legacies4.png|HQ receives a call from Lord Ashfordly File:Legacies5.png|Tom Nicholson arrives and ready for duty File:Legacies6.png|Mrs. Kellett dust down the African artifacts File:Legacies7.png|Mrs. Kellett notices some artifacts are missing File:Legacies8.png|Mrs. Kellett soon alerts Lord Ashfordly of the theft File:Legacies9.png|David is at Mrs. Parker to pick her up File:Legacies10.png|Unfortnately, Mrs. Parker forgets where she was suppose to go File:Legacies11.png|David reminds her on the way File:Legacies12.png|Patrick examines Lord Ashfordly's museum pieces File:Legacies13.png|Patrick was soon worried of the police's presence File:Legacies14.png|Tom explores around HQ File:Legacies15.png|Tom ask more questions in regards to where he is staying File:Legacies16.png|Phil and Alf are soon curious to Tom's back story File:Legacies17.png|Mrs. Parker soon finishes her grocery shopping File:Legacies18.png|David gets the cab ready File:Legacies19.png|Mrs. Parker boards the coach instead File:Legacies20.png|David is left behind and confused File:Legacies21.png|Mike questions Mrs. Kellett the missing artifacts File:Legacies22.png|Lord Ashfordly tells Craddock that this has happened before but with no suspicions File:Legacies23.png|David comes back and tries to explain what happened File:Legacies24.png|Vernon demands David to get Mrs. Parker's payment and do it right next time File:Legacies25.png|The police soon questions Patrick File:Legacies26.png|Craddock is convinced that Patrick did the stealing File:Legacies27.png|Vernon was soon called down at the station File:Legacies28.png|Alf tells Vernon that David was an accomplice to a theft earlier File:Legacies29.png|David is soon released and Vernon tells David to shut it File:Legacies30.png|HQ soon talks about the missing artifacts File:Legacies31.png|Craddock hands out the list of missing artifacts File:Legacies32.png|Mike continues inquiries over Mrs. Kellett File:Legacies33.png|Mike's question only arouses Mrs. Kellett to think she did the stealing File:Legacies35.png|Phil and Alf soon finds out why Tom was on probation File:Legacies36.png|PC Tom Nicholson got carried away during Scarborough Skipping Day File:Legacies37.png|Lord Ashfordly receives a letter from Daniel Moketso, South Africa File:Legacies38.png|Phil tells Craddock's pet peeves with a hint of Tom's probation story File:Legacies39.png|Patrick continues his studies of Charlie's artifacts File:Legacies40.png|Vernon does the taxi driving next day File:Legacies41.png|The first pick up was not quite pleasant File:Legacies42.png|The second pick up got worst File:Legacies43.png|Ms. Watson was horrified to see the snake has escaped File:Legacies44.png|A terrified Vernon quickly take off his clothes in case the snake is in him File:Legacies45.png|The last pick-up was not pleasant as he told David to clean the back seat File:Legacies46.png|Tom soon discovers that Phil knew about the Scarborough incident all along File:Legacies47.png|Daniel Moketso soon arrives in Aidensfield File:Legacies48.png|The police continue their search on every antique shops File:Legacies50.png|The antique dealer thinks that Patrick does not know what he's looking at File:Legacies51.png|David delivers Daniel to the Aidensfield Arms where he is staying File:Legacies52.png|Patrick contacts Daniel that what he's looking for is not there File:Legacies53.png|Daniel is confused about Patrick's call File:Legacies54.png|Craddock suggest a police surveillance in Charlie's party that night File:Legacies55.png|Vernon ask Daniel if he could escort him tonight to Charlie's party File:Legacies56.png|Tom proudly tells Phil and Alf his on special undercover that night File:Legacies57.png|Phil reports that Patrick has been misleading the stolen artifact's description File:Legacies58.png|Mrs. Kellett walks around the cemetery and feels an eerie vibe in the area File:Legacies59.png|Patrick tells Daniel Moketso's background to Charlie File:Legacies60.png|Tom was shocked to see his mode of transportation File:Legacies61.png|Vernon gives Daniel a free ride to Lord Ashfordly's party File:Legacies62.png|Lord Ashfordly greets Daniel File:Legacies63.png|Tom is soon in full alert for his undercover File:Legacies64.png|Lord Ashfordly tells how his family was protecting Daniel's tribes File:Legacies65.png|Tom has an encounter with Patrick in the kitchen File:Legacies66.png|Tom soon finds out that Patrick was behind to the artifact's disappearance File:Legacies67.png|Tom finds more of the stolen artifacts in a shed File:Legacies68.png|Tom is soon on pursuit over Patrick File:Legacies69.png|Daniel explains that his tribe wants some artifacts back to S. Africa File:Legacies70.png|Tom follows Patrick to the Aidensfield Arms and reports to HQ File:Legacies71.png|Daniel apologizes to Charlie after asking his request and heads back to the pub File:Legacies72.png|Daniel was surprised to see Patrick outside the pub File:Legacies73.png|Daniel was horrified to what Patrick has loaded in the van File:Legacies74.png|Seconds later, the police arrives and arrest Daniel and Patrick File:Legacies75.png|Patrick admits to the stealing but has a good reason File:Legacies76.png|Charlie comes into HQ and confirms the recovered artifacts File:Legacies77.png|Daniel tells Phil that he was unaware of Patrick's actions File:Legacies78.png|Patrcik defends himself with historical facts File:Legacies79.png|Chalie still presses charges File:Legacies80.png|Vernon comes in the pub for his publicity photo only to find Daniel has been nicked File:Legacies81.png|HQ receives a call from Mrs. Parker's daughter about a missing ring File:Legacies82.png|Mrs. Kellett was horrified to hear that Charlie still presses charges on Daniel and Patrick File:Legacies83.png|Vernon comes into HQ to persuade Alf to have his picture taken with Daniel only to hear about the missing ring File:Legacies84.png|Mrs. Kellett comes in to drop Daniel and Patrick some food File:Legacies85.png|Daniel's sandwich contains a map which he alerts the HQ staff File:Legacies86.png|The police soon arrives much to Charlie's confusion File:Legacies87.png|They soon found a metal case buried in the cemetery File:Legacies88.png|Craddock explains that the head belongs to Daniel's ancestors severed in 1887 File:Legacies89.png|Phil and Alf watch as Vernon strips down the Wyvern File:Legacies90.png|Charlie decides to drop charges and came restitution with Daniel File:Legacies91.png|Patrick questions Mrs. Kellett how she knew the secret before he leaves File:Legacies92.png|Mrs. Kellett claims she saw Charlie bury the metal box along with its strong angry spirit File:Legacies93.png|Vernon still continue his quest for the missing ring File:Legacies94.png|David comes by and reveals that he found the ring already File:Legacies95.png|The episode ends with a tired Vernon rubbing his face Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven